Girl's Not Gray
by procrastinatornow
Summary: A Little weird thing by me, Nyxie nii chan! mhm you'll have to read it, but rated t cuz it just is, and if you can handle the hyperness, then you can read this!
1. Oh teh noes!

This is quite an accomplishment, this story has been remade and retitled about three times before it went up. So I find it quite a miracle that it is up! mhm well anyways, this was mostly planned yesterday afternoon over the phone with Key-Key-chan. Nyxie was very hyper too, so it's a crack fic mostly. hopefully if I can get enough sugar and caffine in, I can write the next chapter by tomorrow afternoon! I guess I'll finish this up with the thingy that totally points out the sad fact that I don't own Kingdom hearts in anyway, and if I could, I'd sooo bring Axel and his spikey headedness back! yep yep I love you people that are reading this!

I was sitting against a white wall. "How did this happen again? I asked Caitlin next to me.

"Do I have to go through it _again_ for you?"

I was bored, and so was everyone else. Telling the story over was the only thing keeping me from exploding. Normally I would be fine with Matt, but he knew his limits with my girls around.

"Just go to sleep." He said pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah well, that nobody and us in this wonderful cell isn't making me feel very comfy… 'specially if Xemnas is coming back." I let myself close my eyes anyway, I could at least try. In fact, I almost did fall asleep until I heard footsteps.

"It figures…" I groan, this was not a good day.

"See! I told you she had hair like yours!"

I heard someone say happily. I opened one eye slightly, they were ruining my physical nap. I spied bright red hair, and green eyes, and blonde mullet. I yawned and turned over, taking little interest in this.

"Matt?" I asked tiredly.

"huh?" He answered just as tiredly.

"You should sleep too." I could feel him move, and Caitlin mumble something.

"Shut up Key.. Entertain Axel or something, he will stop gawking at my hair eventually…" I looked to her real quick and thankfully she decided to listen.

"Gingerbread…" I said looking to Tori, she was really bored too.

"That is Axel Demyx. AKA Demmykins, Aku, ketchup and mustard."

"Ketchup and Mustard?" Matt asked.

"The hair." I said pointing.

"That's Axel's leg."

I smiled sitting up. "Fine." I pointed to Axel's head. "**Ketchup**," I pointed to Demyx. "**Mustard**. I prefer Demmykins though."

Demyx bent over to look in my face, and I could feel Matt twitch a little. He may not have any weapons, but he still could kick his ass.

"How do you know us?" He asked poking my nose.

"I'm just cool like that.." I said swatting it away. He can't just poke my nose, it's _my nose_ anyway. I sighed.

"So exactly what is Mansex trying to do with us anyway?" Demyx scrunched his nose up to think.

"I know you have a brain man, it shouldn't be that hard. Why don't you just go ask?" I sat up and stretched.

"Hmmmm…"

Axel smacked him in the back of the head. "Demyx! Don't listen to her. She's just getting her to do what she wants with her feminine charm." He sneered at me as if he knew exactly what he was talking about.

I raised an eyebrow. "I have feminine charm?" I asked Tori and Caitlin. They laughed with me, and Matt even laughed too. I stood up slowly, and decided that i should just do something about this whole thing.

"If I have anything, it'd be my people. But oddly enough we are here, so I want to know what the hell Xemnas wants with us, and why we can't see him. So, if you don't _move_, I'll have to **hurt** you."

Axel just laughed. "Oh please like you coul-"

I glared, and punched him in the face, and then turned around and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the floor.

"The guys at home don't even get this…" Tori whispered to Matt, and Caitlin stood up and walked to stand next to me and examine Axel.

"I thought you'd be nice to him."

"Please, on a PMS week?" Caitlin snickered, and Demyx stared.

"See Demyx, you are **lucky** because you haven't done anything wrong…"

"Yet." Caitlin added.

"yeah, _**yet**_." Tori agreed.

"anyway, you can fix that very easily." Demyx nodded very quickly. "Get us out of here."

He smiled. "I can do that." He pulled me out of the cell, and everyone else followed us. I looked behind be to Matt, and he nodded. I turned back and looked at Demyx.

"Oh my god Demyx what is that!" I yelled, pointing at the wall.

"What? Where?" I shook my head and kicked him.

"Run!" I yelled, knowing my way around the halls thank god…which is odd... you'd think it be more confusing in real life than on the game...

"Why is this place all black and white?" Tori asked annoyed.

"I ionno and I dun care either." We laughed at our stupid sounding word.

"If noodles ever existed here, would they stick to the walls?" I asked no one in particular.

"Maybe. After all, they do stick to normal walls, don't they?" Matt had answer to everything, which was good cause then I wouldn't be thinking about it all day.

"And after my narration inside my head suggests, does the World that Never Was _actually have daylight_?" Everyone stared at me for a second as if I was insane. Which in most cases, I probly am.

"Anyway.. Turn here and then- **OHMYGOD IT'S SO SQUISHY LOOKING!!!!**" I yelled excitedly, a little heartless that had come out of the darkness was at my feet, and I couldn't resist not touching it. I poked and prodded it, pulling it's cheeks and laughing my head off as Tori and Caitlin bent down to join me. Matt shook his head and smiled, I always could entertain him with my utter and complete randomness and retardedness. I picked it up and stuck it on my head.

"Why did you put it on your head!! I wanted to play with it!!" Caitlin whined.

**"Nuuuuuu! It's miiiiiiiiiine!!!"** I said running and hiding behind Matt.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because, you are very not useful if you are just standing there. So I decided if you were going to be here, I'd make ya useful!" I said running around him while Caitlin chased me and Tori fell over from watching us run around matt at a pretty good speed. I finally just stopped, and stared at the dark sky.

"You know, what'll happen when Axel finds us? Will we be Roasted bits? Or will he drag us everywhere and whine about Roxas? Find out next time on, **WHEN ODD PEOPLE GO TO PLACES THEY SHOULDN'T AND SCREW THINGS UP!!**" I said in a very odd manly gay voice.

"Carmen, you okay? I mean Matt is literally _right there_, and you are all.." Caitlin had pointed at Matt from her spot on the ground and was now trying to find a word to describe my actions.

"I'm having a fic moment thank you, and I can do WHATEVA I WANT!!" The heartless was attempting to hide in my shirt, and I just wasn't paying enough attention that there was a person coming towards us.

"Uh, Carmen." Matt said crouching next to my position on the floor and poking my head.

"What?"

"Use your fic moment on him." He pointed to the person and I opened one eye to look.

"Oh, hey Xigbar." I said with a shrug.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the cell?" I sat up quickly, scaring the heartless as it fell.

"Yesh well, if you were stuck in a little square with a whole bunch of people, you would wanna get out too." Xigbar nodded.

"Although it _wasn't_ a bunch of people."

I got an 'I'm planning something' smirk on my face at the moment.

**"Key-Key! Super spork stabbity time!!"** I yelled throwing her an _awesome spork of super prowess._ I pulled a bag out of my pocket and started to throw shrimp at Xigbar.

"Where the hell didja get that?" Tori asked.

"I dunno. It was just there!!" I yelled over machine gun fire.

"Where did you get the machine gun?" She shrugged.

"Good reason, better than mine." I said shrugging myself and watching Caitlin jump above us and stab Xigbar. I laughed my head off as Xigbar couldn't get her off.

**"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR ATTACK!" **I yelled holding up my fist triumphantly.

"Uh Carmen." Caitlin said tugging on my sleeve.

**"WHAT? I'M BUSY DESTROYING HIM WITH THE NOSE HAIR I WILL NEVER HAVE!"** I said with a booming voice. I coughed and cleared my throat.

"Sorry about that. What did you need again?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. Matt pulled me away by my hips and scared the crap out of me.

_"Settle Carmen."_ He said calmly.

"But why? It's the only thing confusing me enough that is making the narrating my life part fun!" I whined.

"Plus you know this is fucking funny. You know it is!" I whined again only I was really close to his face and I know he couldn't resist to just kiss me right then and there. But he did. Which meant he was serious. Damn.

"Okay fine, but only until more people find us so I can confuse them to death." He smiled and pecked my lips, so he was happy now, and so was I. we walked down the hall after examining Xigbar's body to make sure he was alive for future torture.

"Meh name's **Caitter** like **Tacaitter** without the _ta_!" Caitlin yelled randomly.

"Cartter and Caitter. Where'd Tortter go?" I asked looking around and spinning myself in a giant circle, losing focus of what I was actually looking for.

"I don't know.." Matt actually admitted.

"Mmkay well we'll find her later." I said glomping Matt.

"You are serious?" He asked.

"Yes I am. About as serious as you were earlier only a lot more. She's Tori, she can take care of herself."

Caitlin kinda gaped at me. "I wonder what would happen if Trina were here…" I tapped my chin with my finger deep in thought, as if I could really do that at the moment.

"Hey lookit! It's, it's, it's, it's…umm… what's his face!!" Caitlin said pointing.

"Oh! I know this one! It's **Old Man Claymore**!" I said pointing too. Saix grabbed me and held me up.

"He is old! He has more wrinkles than Matt!" Matt sweat dropped, smacking his head quite loudly at the way I liked to mock him for being eighteen.

So to wrap up this mostly short crack fic, wasn't that just the worst cliff hanger ever, with Saix about to kill me and Matt not doing anything about it.. yet! Axel will be back for his revenge, but I might not throw shrimp at him.. maybe moldy frogs along with the cat innards from my sister's thing in bio. Wow that sounds disgusting.. anyway.. pretty please review and get ready for the next chapter that should be up pretty soon if I don't get too bad of a writer's block and I have time! oh btw, the reference to my hair is because I dyed it and it looks like Axel's. and let me tell you it wasn't on purpose either!


	2. the very odd crack moment!

* * *

aha! I have emerged from the little cave I call life! well my spring break hiatus is over and done with, so I figured I'd celebrate by sticking in a second chapter! celebrate and rejoice and! I dunno. do what you want.. but a friend of mine is clogging my system of typing with her drabble. I know she's gonna read this too! ha! so anyway second chapter and crap. you know I really.. really wanna.. banana. don't ask. and I'mma go work on my myspace. pm me if you want to add meh! that would be nice, I need some fic people on there!

xD lol love you all! Nyxie

* * *

Anyway where was I.. um. Um. Um. Um. Um. Oh! Yeah!

"having mental problems?" Caitlin asked as Saix shook me, I lost my attention span to the whole problem. Either that, or I'm listening to my ipod and it's up really loud. I was staring blankly at him. He got really closed to my ear and yelled something more than likely very profound. But I couldn't hear him over My Chemical Romance. He got really close to my face and glared at me. He then finally found my headphones and pulled them out of my ears.

**"Oh shit!"** I yelled, fighting my way out of his grip. I fell, and Saix tackled me and pinned me before I could crawl away. **"CAITY!! HE'S RAPING MEEEEEEEEE!"** I squealed.

**"I'M COMING CARMEN!!!!"** She screamed, hitting Saix in the head with a stick and stabbing him with her super awesome spork. In the mean time Matt was feeling quite helpless as he could do nothing. He was too confused to move until I fell on him. "That was very awkward. Would you like to join me and Caitlin in the pre-murder of Saix?"

he smiled and joined Caitlin in beating Saix. I laughed and formed a very good plan in my head.

"Oh! Lemme _kick_ his head!!" I have a very strong foot for this, in fact if I didn't crack his skull, I'd be surprised. After all I _was_ wearing my converse, and that has a rubber toe thingy on it. I took aim when Saix couldn't move, making it very easy. I smirked and make sure this was the kind of kick that could make it to the other side's midfield line from mine in a game. I laughed as his head made a snapping sound as it recoiled.

"Alright, that's enough damage for now. See ya later Saix. Oh and give Xemnas a message for us." I spit in his face, maybe just to insult him, but it was still fun. I pulled my ipod from his hands and smiled happily. "Let's get going!" I said racing them in the halls, although it kinda stopped when I ran into Axel.

"Ow! Why'd ya have to get in the way! I was _winning_!" he glared at me. "Yeah I know it hurt, it's called you don't **fuck** around with me. Now move." I pushed myself around him, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"You are coming with me, weather you like it or not." He picked my up and threw me over his shoulder like a coat.

"Put me down _now_!" I screamed.

"Nope. Superior wants to see you like you wanted, so now you are going to get it."

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. "Yeah well I can do it myself. What is he going to do, out us in Oblivion?" Obviously Caitlin and Matt had been caught too, although they probly had to knock out both of them.

"And I actually used to like you. I felt really bad when you faded for Sora." He mumbled something, but I didn't quite catch it.

"Well that was a long time ago, Roxas is even back now, all thanks to you."

I blinked a few times. "Ne? repeat that please?"

He sighed. "_This_ is what I didn't want to do. Ask Vexen later, he be able to tell you."

I sighed. "But that's a really long time from now. Besides, Vexen might need to take care of Saix cause his neck cracked pretty loudly when it recoiled from meh foot!" Axel turned his head sideways to look at me.

"What did you do?"

I smiled. "I kicked him **really hard**, like I kicked you only it was his head."

"_Thank you_. At least someone has enough sense to do it." Axel set me down in front of big white doors.

"Why black and white? Does it not drive you nuts???" I half yelled.

"You get used to it." He said raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't going to let me go in alone right? You'll come with me!!" I tugged on his sleeve, I am a toughie, but not when it feels like Xemnas would rape me just from the sound of his voice. I shudder at the thought. "Pleeeeeeaaaaasssssee? And where is Tori anyway?"

He rubbed his chin, weighing his options. "Fine, I'll go with you, and Tori is safe, don't worry, we sent her back home." I squealed in happiness, at least he was remotely like Matt.

"Oh my god! I lost my nachos!" I yelled in panic.

"You what?" Axel asked slightly confused.

"Meh nachos! NACHOS WHERE ART THOU!" I yelled down the halls, listening to the echoes. "Dude! That was cool!" I stuck out my tongue to think of what to say. "Umm.. **AXEL THINKS I'M REALLY SCREWED UP AND IS WONDERING HOW THE HELL I GOT STUCK WITH HIM**!"

Axel started to laugh and I pushed him lightly. "Try it! It's fun!" I laughed again as the echo came back, and almost fell over from it. I sounded like a retard.

"We better get going. You're friends might not have a lot of luck if you aren't there. That and I'm gonna get in big trouble if you aren't there either."

I sighed heavily. "I wanna know what he wants with us first. I mean this is worthless. What if I _don't wanna_ do what he wants us to do? Why can't I just go _home_?" He sighed too, obviously he liked me now, and I guess I knocked some sense into him.

"I am being perfectly honest with you, I have no clue what he wants with you. I actually want to know just as much as you do."

"Which brings up another question that popped into my mind. Is Marluxia gay?"

I smiled, I could swear my mouth wouldn't stop moving today. "You know I don't know that either. Someone has to be stupid enough to ask.."

Now I was quiet. He wasn't moving anywhere, which means he really didn't want to take me. Damn, I wanted to kick someone's ass again. "Hey Axel, can we just get it over with?" I asked tugging on his cloak.

"Yeah, might as well." We went through the doors, and then through more doors and then finally we were at the big gynormous office of Xemnas.

"So, I guess this is it right? Is everyone else already in there?" My voice echoed without having to yell, but I wasn't laughing now. I was truly scared. So he's creepy? I can handle that. But the fact he wants me and my Caitie and Matt was worrying me. Were we special or something? And what about Katrina? Usually anything that happens to us happens to all three of us.

"Carmen? Carmen? Look at me!" Axel was snapping his fingers in my face, and I jumped.

"God, sorry." I rubbed the back of my head. "Like I said, they must be, I wonder who got a hold on Matt?" Axel pushed open the doors, and whispered.

"Anyway, good luck, I suggest just keeping your mouth shut as long as possible. He will get under your skin as soon as you are within sight." I nodded and swallowed my dignity so I'd keep my mouth shut. I saw Caitlin first, her eyes widened, she was just as afraid as I was. I wanted to know where Matt was. First off, he was one of the few who could settle me, and he could always make me feel not afraid of much better, even before we were dating. Secondly, he could protect Caitlin, and if she got touched, who ever did it would be dead. Plain and simple. My hand curled into a fist when I first saw Xemnas, just seeing him I wanted to spit out insults just to keep his mouth shut.

"So you finally _decided_ to show."

I glared, his voice was full of venom, and if he said more, my tongue would bleed.

"I know you want to say something, so just say it already."

I smirked, I knew better, but still this might be fun. "Alright." I dropped my guard, waiting for the right moment. "Why did you give yourself such a bad name? I mean please, **Xemnas** into _Mansex_? Do you enjoy that or something?" I could hear Caitlin laughing, obviously her fears were mine. But she already knew what was going on.

"And whose idiot idea was it turn yourselves into nobodies? If you hate it so much, why the hell did you do it in the first place?"

I cracked a smile, and Axel actually had to leave, this was going to become a joke about my common sense.

" I mean, I would have better common sense than to do that if I was drunk. Which is quite odd, considering me sober I barely have any."

Xemnas was losing his cool, which was expected, especially since these insults were bad and sorta sad on my part. I could do way better. "Saix." He said quietly, and I ducked just in time.

"How many chiropractors did it take to fix your neck buddeh!?" I asked, giving him the finger. He charged me, and my outlying wit told me what to do. Trip him? Nah, that's just me. I'll do something stupid and somehow get Xemnas in the way. I jumped up and kicked him I the face with a bicycle kick, wishing I could do that in soccer. Saix shook his head and went after me again.

"Key! Do you have meh ball?" I yelled to her, and she threw it as hard as possible for me. I chest trapped it and dribbled around Saix, turning around and firing the ball at his head. He was finally down, and I was in Xemnas' face.

"Where is he?" I asked menacingly, leaving a memento mori in his eyes from the glare he was getting. He simply smirked and grabbed me. **_Fuck_**.

"You are trying so hard aren't you? Hoping to-"

"Just tell me why the hell we are here, and _where is Matt_?"

I don't care if he was strong, I could take care of myself most of the time. Although my judgment was starting to tell me I was getting in over my head.

"If you have to know.." He started, taking the time to throw me to the ground.

"It's Kingdom Hearts we are after again. And you are most of the key." I gulped hard.

"It's because of my voice huh?" I asked feeling smart.

"Yes. Caitlin is another part, but she can tell you that later."

"And what does Matt have to do with all of this?" Xemnas simply smirked again, as if it was all a game to him, which technically it was.

"_Nothing_. I thought you'd might like some company."

"Who else is there? Aren't there usually three parts? I mean, that's just how it goes." I said with a shrug, and felt a crack moment coming on.

** "BUT POTATOES ONLY COME WITH TWO PARTS!!"**

** "OHMIGOSH BANANA!!" **Caitlin yelled back.

**"HEY LOOKIE!! ITS ADAM!**...oh wait… It's just a bush…"

**"CARMEN! DID YOU LOSE YOUR NACHOS AGAIN???" **

** "YESH!! ASK ZXEL!! HE SAW IT HAPPEN I SWAERT IT!!" **

**"OKIE DOKIE!!!I'MMA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!!"**Caitlin then proceeded to sing it.

"You _are_ drunk aren't you?" Axel said poking my head.

"**Yehs siir..** r_eeeeeeeeaaaallllllyyy_** mooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooore** like HIIIIIII!"

"**OMIOSH HI!!!** Anyone got any schpeed?"

Caitlin screamed. Xemnas' face then contorted kinda like..

SDT'IHESRGOKDHVGOSDIRH'SEORNDS'LGKHYE'IRPOYHEPIHGNDFGK'NAEFPYOAHEJRP YGHEFGPIO'HG!!! GIRAFFE! NUMA NUMA YEAH!! POOOOPIE!

**"KEY I CAN SPIN AROUND IN A GIANT CIRCLE!!" **I yelled happily.

** "ZOMYGOSH! NO! WAY!"** Then I spun around in a giant circle going

**"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

then there was a pause. A very awkward pause. **"OMIGOSH! I NEED FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUM!"**

I randomly yelled pulling off my shirt and hopefully wearing something underneath. "Dude. I'm wearing something _besides_ a bra underneath meh shirt. Wow." "Fricken whore! Put your shirt back on." Caitlin yelled pulling on her eyes. **"NEVA!!!"** I then felt like running around but then my boobs would bounce and I dun llike that cuz they are reeeeeaaalllyyy big. Most of you probly didn't need to know that either. But now you do, so just forget about that. Gone yet?

**GOOOOOOOOOONNNNNEEEEE YYYEEETTTT???**

Okay good. I just got smacked, so I had to stop. _Stooped Caitlin and your evil hand of smackiness!!_

Anyway, where were we…

**"WHEEE!" **"This isn't a strip joint Car!" Caitlin yelled, she was surprisingly calm now.

"But my clothes aren't off."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Funny how there are still guys in here…" I said making this very smart observation.

"Duh. Now put your freakin clothes back on."

**"BUT ALL I DID WAS TAKE OFF MEH SHIRT!!**

"Putit back on or no dance off for you!"

** "NUUUUUUUUUU!"** I then threw my shirt back on and then proceeded to curl up in a ball and rock back on forth. "I wanna dance.. I wanna dance.."

* * *

lol well crack moment middle thing here! waiting and wanting reviews! lol, I gotta get working on myspace again, so I'll keep on working, and if I get three reviews, then I'll posted it! okay! okay! I shall personally thank you too! schpotlight! woot! lol and upon request, you can be in the story too, after all, we are looking for a third part to the key! 


	3. A little Ninja hell?

* * *

So ya.. I haven't updated for a while.. but that's okay.. because this time I'm back.. ** in high speed!!**

yesh it is true! I feel so much faster! So I might be a demon with updating..

And lately, I have a crap load of new music to listen to, so maybe we'll have some angst and romance is the next few chapters.. I dunno yet.. anyway, enjoy, and check out teh profile, lots of important info right in there, along with a bit of a Japanese lesson!

* * *

_"Whee! Dance off!" _I screamed running in circles around Xemnas with my cheeks flopping back in the wind, getting spit all over his face. 

"Nyxie! You go first!!!" Caitlin yelled.

**"OH!!! YAY!"** I screamed running over to her.

"What song are you doing?" She asked excitedly. "I don't.. know…" I sat on the ground, trying to think, the numbness of the crack moment still unumbing.. I think.

"You know I can't dance _worth shit._ I would rather sing." I started to open my mouth but Caitykins had to slam it shut.

"Don't. Please?" She said with worry in her eyes. I nodded, although I wasn't happy. We were stuck in this room thing with Xemnas the Mansex. So I decided to put my almost a.d.d. mind to work. I started trying to say everyone's name backwards.

"Okay, we'll start with numbah one!"

Caitlin sat next to me, giggling and snickering, occasionally looking at him.

"Let's see.. Xemnas.." I said thinking. "san…mex? Ha! **SANMEX!!**" I yelled laughing, falling over as Caitlin wrote it down.

"Okay next is.. is umm.. Xigbar!" She whispered, staying close. Rabgix? That is sooo gay!!" I yelled getting a strange look from Xigbar as he sat with Luxord playing poker. I stared back casually, and didn't stop for five minutes.. or maybe until he stopped.

"Nyxie? You alright?" Caitlin asked pokering me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about Axel's?" I said looking back, but she eyed me curiously.

"Well?" I asked, stealing the paper from her.

"Lexa? Zohmygod that's girly." Key didn't crack a smile either.

"yeah, I know I know. But I-"

"No Carmen, you don't know. You just plain don't know." She said with a scowl.

"But then how do we know?" I asked sheepishly. When did she actually fight for him for me? She stood up and stretched, looking at everyone as they looked at her. Was everybody fricken in here? She looked at me and I knew my part, she didn't want me to, but I had to. I made myself move to a far corner without being noticed. Slinking into a dark corner and pulling my legs to my chest, I hid in the shadows. Caitie was making a mess, and the incompetent nobodies just couldn't catch her. Then after they finally did (Xigbar snatched her from the ceiling.) it didn't take long for them to realize I was missing. Suddenly everyone rushed out of the office, Key was going with them to help I guessed. As soon as everyone left, I rushed out my spot and opened the first door I saw.

_"A blank wall. W-t-f mate?"_ I said with a slight smile. That was bad on my part. Now I was looking for doors that seriously looked like it was worth going into.

"Please tell me I will find something not worthless in here…!"

I swung open the door without looking.

"Carmen?"

I opened one eye. "Thank god!" I yelled, Matt was chilling on the floor, kinda cringing from the light that was shining in against this room's half darkness. I ran and slid on my knees on the floor, glomping Matt as I slowed down and got to him.

"You alright? You're not hurt? If you are, I swear I'm going to **kill** him!"

Matt chuckled, forcing me to sit up straight. "I'm perfectly fine. We should probably get out of here though." He said sitting up and taking my out-stretched hand and pulling me up.. My knees are really bad. I blame the family, we have a history of loose joints.. anyway..

"Where did everyone _go_?" He asked when we stepped outside the room and looked around.

"Looking for me.. Ninjas are still _so much better _than samurai when it comes to this kinda shit!" I said with a smile.

"You and your arguments.." He said poking me in the stomach.

"Yeah, me and my arguments and how I'm always right!" I smiled even wider, grabbing his hand as we walked towards the office door. He was chuckling at something, probly me.

_"Whaaat lazy bum?"_

"Nothing. What, I'm not allowed to laugh because I can?"

"No. I was just wondering." We walked in silence down the halls, it was oddly quiet, and you'd think we'd hear everyone trying to find us..

"Matt.. it's oddly quiet…" I was instantly on alert, listening carefully like I knew I could.

"Yeah I know." He was tense too.. bad sign. He squeezed my hand and then let it go.

"Alright. I see now.." I said looking around again. "They act as if nothing is up, staying in hiding and keeping quiet."

"How **perceptive** of you." I heard a horribly familiar voice say with a happy tone.

" Well this is a bunch of **_shit_**." I said sighing.

"Are you coming back?" Saïx asked seriously.

"Of course not, what else would you expect of me?" I said with a smirk.

"Not much less actually, I'll take care of this Saïx." An invisible smile appeared on my face, although Matt must've seen it.

_ "Of all people, it had to be you Axel!"_ I yelled with fake hatred, Watching Saïx smile.

"Good. I can torture you later." Saïx disappeared with the little black wispies.

"_Thank _god for you Axel!" I said hugging him.

"Well I try to care of my fellow red heads." He said with a smile, nodding to Matt.

"And this is the love of your life I've heard _so_ much about?"

I giggled. "For the most part yeah.. wait I told you?" He gave me a sly smile.

"Nope. I just know."

"Monkey." I said boredly and randomly.

"Axel! Marly is looking at your man boobs!!" Caitlin complained as she and the gay man arrived at the scene.

"Wait.. Axel has _man boobs_?" I asked taking a look.

"As of now yes." Caitlin said poking marly's fluffy pink head.

"Well that's quite.. odd.. I didn't think he'd have them…" I said poking his chest.

"What is it with these two?" Marly asked Matt.

"Dunno. I guess they've always been like that.." I was still inspecting Axel's chest for any sight of man boobs, but not finding any sign of them.

"Not always. Not until we _met_ each other, and ended up here, being bored as hell and trying to stay away from number seven,"

"Cause he's an **ass**!!" Caitlin said finishing my sentence for me, another thing we picked up. She winked at me, she could handle both of them.

"What are you doing exactly?" I mouthed.

"You'll see!" she said out loud, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ummm.. okay then.." I said blinking, I was truly lost.

"I really want a cookie-" Marly pulled out a cookie out of nowhere.

_"You didn't let me finish."_ I said refusing the cookie that he held out for me.

"Like I was going to say, I want a cookie from the Super Cookie Ninja." Axel and Marly blinked at me for a moment.

"Who?" They both asked at the same time.

**"The.** _Super._ **Cookie.**_ Ninja."_ I repeated slowly.

"Arare! Tommy?" I said running out of names.

"Oh! That Super Cookie Ninja!" Key said nodding.

_"Ya!"_

"Well uh.. where is he? Axel asked.

"In Paris."

"France?" Marluxia asked.

"Texas." I replied.

"Oh. Well then, we'll be on our way!" Marly said dragging Axel away into a portal.

"Umm.. okay then." Key said with a sigh. In the meantime, I was snickering, trying to cover the obvious joy on my face. It seemed to be an order that we had to be made as happy as possible, even if they didn't want us to be happy.

"What are you snickering about?" Matt said pulling me off the floor that I had curled up on to laugh.

"Nothing! Just now they have to handle teh **Super Cookie Ninja** and teh _Awesome Ichigo Chibi Ninja!!!"_ I said throwing a peace sign high into the air.

"Umm… alright then.. Should I be _worried_?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Duh. He and I will be as hyper as hell on pixie sticks!" Which I happened to be draining one into my mouth right then, and Cailtin was trying to grab it from me.

"You don't need those yet! **YOU DON'T NEED THAT YEEEEEEET!!!**"

I just smiled and held her away, tilting the little paper tube full of sugary goodness and flavor in my mouth.. that was a lot of adjectives.

_"Awww…."_

It was finally empty, and Caitlin cheered. I smirked and pulled another one out, while she screamed and begged me to stop before I got so hyper I destroyed everything.

"Well, do you want one?" I said pulling another one out of my pocket and holding it out for her.

"The queen is _gracing_ me?" She asked jokingly.

"Yesh, the queen is gracing you."

"Ichigo?" I turned around quickly, jumping at the sound of my other nickname.

"Arare?" I asked excitedly. And then he so pulled a cookie out of no where.

"Arare!!" I yelled jumping up and glomping him to death. He actually fell to the floor, and I shoved a pixie stick in his mouth.

_"Time to create a little ninja hell.."_ he smiled evilly and I let him stand up, as he ripped open the sugar and downed it.

"Ey.. Marly??" He cringed, thinking I was about to start meh hell raising already.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smile.

"There is one more person I need you to find.."

Axel slapped his back. "We'll take care of it!" Axel said with excitement.

* * *

evil laughter So yeah.. A little ninja hell shall be installed. pokes ninja hell button specially now that Arare and Ichigo are teamed up.. between chibi actions and cat fur, it'll be fun. And just think.. the organization hasn't gone insane.. yet! once again R&R pretty please with loads and loads of sugar on top!! god only knows I never have enough right? 


End file.
